


Sneaky

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Sex, Strap-Ons, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, girl!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been doing this for a while now, secretly having sex. Niall isn't quite sure if it’s just sex or something more but she doesn't mind all that much. She gets to have sex with an extremely fit woman whom she’s had a crush on for a while, so it all works out well in her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaky

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of April being [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> A massive thanks to Danielle for the beta read. ♥♥
> 
> Please do not break the fourth wall and share this with any of the mentioned people in the story, or the band, or their families, friends, lovers, or anyone like that.  
> Also, this work is not for redistribution anywhere without my explicit consent. Thank you.

The familiar snick of a hotel key card being used to open the door snaps Niall out of her TV watching zone and her gaze flicks over to the door. She can’t help but smile when she sees a mass of blonde hair before the rest of Gemma’s body steps into view.

She grins and sets her iPad aside on the top of the bedside drawers and sits up properly, waiting for Gemma to enter the room properly. 

“Hi,” Gemma says as she makes her way over to the bed where Niall is. She climbs up on it, the bed dipping as she knee walks up before she flops on her back next to Niall. “Naked already, I see?” she teases, poking Niall in the side where her bandeau rests.

“ _Almost_ naked,” Niall corrects with a nod of her head. “I take it Harry’s in bed now?”

Gemma nods. “Louis said something about strawberries and bananas and Harry lit up like a Christmas tree. I _don’t_ want to know about my little sister’s sex life, no matter how open our relationship is.”

Niall laughs and lifts the blankets so that Gemma can get under them too. She immediately curls into Niall’s side, one of her cold hands resting on Niall’s stomach, causing Niall to hiss at the contact.

“Jeez, Gems,” Niall says. “You coulda warned a girl.”

Gemma snorts. “You’re warm all of the time, so it doesn’t matter.” She kisses Niall’s cheek and Niall turns her face towards Gemma to give her a proper greeting kiss. They trade soft, sweet kisses for a few moments before Gemma moves on top of Niall.

“Getting right to it then, hey?” Niall asks and Gemma nods, leaning back to take her top off. 

“I’ve had to watch you all night without being able to touch you,” Gemma begins as she reaches behind herself for her bra, quickly unhooking it and tossing it over the side of the bed. “Do you know how hard it is being in the same room as you and having to keep this a secret? Because it’s very hard.”

“Believe me, I know,” Niall says. 

She surges up and kisses Gemma hotly, sliding her hands up Gemma’s sides before she cups Gemma’s breasts in her hands. Gemma moans at the touch and presses against Niall a little harder, forcing them both to lie down. Niall slips her hands across Gemma’s back, touching her all over as they kiss. 

They’ve been doing this for a while now, secretly having sex. Niall isn’t quite sure if it’s just sex or something more but she doesn’t mind all that much. She gets to have sex with an extremely fit woman whom she’s had a crush on for a while, so it all works out well in her mind.

“Get this off,” Gemma says, her hands reaching up to push the straps of Niall’s bra down. Niall sits up to help her take it off and she throws it away from them. 

“What do you want?” she asks, pushing some of Gemma’s hair out of her face before kissing her softly on the lips. She trails kisses down Gemma’s throat, sucking on all of the spots that she knows makes Gemma moan.

“Want to ride you,” Gemma replies, her voice thick with lust.

“Fuck yeah,” Niall replies. “Let me grab the strap on.”

Gemma nods and moves off Niall, taking off her own knickers in the process. Niall catches a glimpse of Gemma’s bum and promptly trips over her own feet, causing Gemma to laugh. She grins sheepishly in Gemma’s direction before digging through her suitcase to find her favourite purple strap on dildo. She quickly steps out of her knickers and then secures the strap on into place before climbing up on the bed again.

“I’ve wanted this all fucking day,” Gemma says. She all but pushes Niall against the bed and climbs on top of her. 

“Lube?” Niall asks weakly.

Gemma shakes her head. “I’m wet enough.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Niall moans. She licks her lips and watches Gemma lower herself onto the toy until it completely disappears inside of her. Gemma sits still for a moment, her legs on either side of Niall’s thighs, her chest flush with arousal and her nipples hard, begging for Niall to do something to them.

She sits up a little and takes one into her mouth, rolling the bud with her tongue. Gemma’s hand tangles in Niall’s hair, pressing Niall closer as she rolls her hips down. 

Little noises escape Gemma’s mouth as she slowly starts up a rhythm, grinding down into Niall’s lap while Niall plays with her nipples. Niall can’t stop touching Gemma all over. Her hands stroke up her back, down to her arse which she squeezes every time Gemma slams back down onto the toy. She looks like a goddess like this, Niall thinks.

Gemma pushes them back down onto the bed, fucking herself back on the toy, breathing wetly against Niall’s neck. 

“You feel so good,” she whispers in Niall’s ear before taking the lobe into her mouth and biting down hard. Niall cries out, pain mixed with pleasure and she shifts, planting her feet flat on the bed so she can thrust her hips upwards, fucking into Gemma as hard as she can.

Gemma’s moans fill the room and she rocks backwards, meeting every single one of Niall’s thrusts with her own. She’s a panting mess above Niall, her breasts right in Niall’s line of sight, begging for attention. Niall cups both of them, rolling the nipples between her fingers as she keeps fucking up into Gemma. 

“So close,” Gemma whimpers, biting down on Niall’s collarbone. It barely registers with Niall that it’s going to leave quite a mark later on but she doesn’t care, not when Gemma is trembling, her release so close.

Niall slips a hand between their bodies and finds Gemma’s clit easily, circling over it once before rubbing it harder. It takes a few more seconds for Gemma to come, her entire body shaking with the force of it until she collapses on top of Niall, the toy still inside of her. Niall wraps her arms around Gemma’s body and keeps her close, peppering kisses wherever she can across Gemma’s face and the top of her head.

“Fuck, that was good,” Gemma says as she rolls off Niall, a blissful grin on her face. 

Once she’s undone the strap on, Niall tosses it to the floor and quickly shoves a hand between her own legs. Gemma leans over and kisses her, her hand joining Niall’s as they both work to get Niall off.

It doesn’t take long. Niall is already turned on by getting Gemma off and soon, she’s coming with a loud moan, her legs twitching, trying to close over their joined hands. Gemma grins and bites at Niall’s jawline before kissing her again. She flops back against the bed and lets her breathing get under control while Gemma traces around one of her nipples with her come slick fingers before she sucks it off.

“We should always do that,” Niall says after a few moments. Gemma grins at her and nods.

“We should,” she agrees.

Niall reaches for the covers, pulling them up over their bodies so they can snuggle and kiss for a while before going to sleep. But the door to her hotel room opens and Harry stands there, her arms crossed over her chest, wearing nothing but a plaid shirt and tiny knickers, Louis fumbling to a stop behind her.

“I _told_ you they were shagging,” Harry says smugly to Louis. “Pay up, Lou, you owe me twenty quid.”

Louis narrows her eyes suspiciously at Niall and Gemma in bed. “You couldn’t have just been playing Monopoly, could you?”

Harry snorts with laughter and Niall grins. “You don’t make noises like _that_ playing Monopoly,” Niall says.

“Sometimes we do,” Harry replies before Gemma sighs loudly. “You’re not very sneaky, you know,” she adds. “But now you don’t have to sneak around! This is great! My best friend and my sister in a relationship!” She claps her hands giddily and steps forwards before Louis’ hand shoots out and grabs the back of Harry’s shirt, making her stumble back into Louis’ arms.

“Baby, they’ve _just_ had sex, you’re not going over there to congratulate them,” Louis berates but her tone is fond.

“I’m going to bake you a cake!” Harry says cheerfully as Louis all but drags her from the room.

“I clearly got the good genes in our family,” Gemma quips.

Niall grins. “Harry means well,” she replies. “And I wouldn’t mind cake…”

“You can have cake later, we’ve got some more catching up to do,” Gemma says, pulling Niall in for another kiss. She notices that Gemma didn’t disagree with Harry saying they were in a relationship and she can’t help but smile at the thought. She definitely agrees they weren’t very sneaky though, and thankfully now, they don’t have to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my eighteenth contribution to [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
